


Day 20 of Write Every Day in November 2016 (incorrect Sandwich Eating)

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November 2016 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meeting, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: Dean never knew there was a wrong way to eat and sandwich, but he's proven wrong





	

Dean was sitting at the counter of his favorite diner. He had a burger and fries along with a coke. which was much different from the salad his brother was eating. Dean heard the ringing of the bell over the door and turned to see someone new. Well not completely new. It was hard to not know everyone in the small town especially when you were the mechanic. 

He watched the man come in and order a Chicken Sandwich. The man was admittedly good looking with black hair and blue eyes. He spoke with a gravelly voice that sent a thrill through Dean.

The Man got his sandwich and he watched as the man began to cut it up. Dean watched with disbelief until Sam elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't stare Dean." he said quietly.

Dean frowned. "Who eats a sandwich like that."

Sam shrugged. "it doesn't matter, it's not out business."

Dean's frowned deepened, but he knew Sam was right. He stopped looking at the man and the brothers quickly finished their meal and paid before leaving. 

The next day Dean was shocked to see the same man as from the diner walk into the mechanics office.

"Excuse me, I'm here for an oil change."

Dean felt the the same feeling as the other day as the other day. "Great I'll get started on that."

Dean quickly made his was to the car and wondered why Bobby didn't tell him the new guy was coming in. He was sure they old mechanic had his reasons, but Dean couldn't figure out what in this case.

Dean was able to take car of the care quickly and when he was done he went to meet the man in the waiting room. "Your car is done...." Dean realized he didn't know his name.

"It's Castiel Novak ," he supplied.

Dean thought was an odd name, but nodded "I'm Dean Winchester," he said before leading the other man to his car.

Castiel looked at the car and was quiet for a second Dean wondered if he said something wrong before the man spoke.   
"I've never eaten at a diner. Never eaten any kind of finger food really. My parents thought it as something that we shouldn't ever bother with,"

Dean blushed and looked down, feeling like an ass.

"Dean would you be so kind to show me how to properly eat a burger. "I read that a place called the roadhouse is amazing."

Dean blinked in shocked before smiling. "Sure, that sound great."


End file.
